yandere_simulator_fanfandomcom-20200213-history
Izuku Momoka
Izuku belongs to AGirlWhoLikesFoxes. uh the personality and the trivia sections are probably still wips bc i still want to add on to it Appearance Izuku's original hair color is light brown and his original eye color is pale green, but his hair is dyed dark blue and he wears colored contacts, a blue one and a yellow one, that also make it seem like his eyes are bigger than they are. He wears tons of makeup/facepaint so he looks rather creepy. He's rather pale, skinny and extremely short for his age because of his illness. Izuku's clothes are definitely not as crazy as the rest of him. On the contrary, most of his clothes are pretty normal. He wears his school uniform normally, with no adjustments or clothes over it. Personality Izuku is..chuunibyou. He's constantly raving about how he's, basically, a demon that was cursed to remain in a human's body for 18 years, and how he will die when he's 18, return to hell, and torture the human race for eternity. That's the basic gist of it, but the details are constantly changing and his story has little consistency. However, this is obviously a ruse. Izuku has an illness that's going to kill him when he's around 18, so he created his demon persona in order to ensure that when he dies, at least he'll never be forgotten, because who would forget someone who claimed he was a demon and that he would die when he was 18, and then actually did die at 18! It would leave you forever wondering whether he truly was somehow a demon or not. Izuku's true personality is a meek, awkward, sad boy, who above all else wants to be remembered, and would rather be hated than forgotten. Since a young age, he's lived with the knowledge that he's never going to live long enough to fall in love, or have long lasting friendships, or have a passion, hobby, or career. Backstory Izuku's biological parents gave him up for adoption when he was born. He was soon adopted by a young couple. Shortly after he was adopted, he was diagnosed with a (fictional) disease and his state slowly decreased from that point onward. He almost died when he was 6, and was taken to a hospital where he stayed, bedridden, until he was 12. He barely interacted with anyone during this time except for doctors and relatives, and he was terrified of being forgotten since so little people knew him and his personality and appearance were so forgettable. He began crafting his persona a year or two before he was finally discharged from the hospital. He got the idea from reading a book on the occult. His illness isn't affecting his daily life as much as it used to, so he's able to go out and do things, but don't be fooled: he's still slowly dying. Relationships His parents Izuku and his parents love each other very much and have a fairly good relationship, although he doesn't see them much because they're constantly working to pay Izuku's medical bills while also supporting the household. Izuku feels guilty because of this, and is worried that his parents are resentful of him. Ayaka Watanabe Ayaka was the first person to befriend Izuku. She was drawn to him and really wanted to befriend him because he reminds her of Gundam Tanaka and Yoshiko Tsushima, who are her favorite characters in the Danganronpa and Love Live franchises respectively. He thinks she's nice and appreciates her and their friendship a lot but doesn't really show it often, but he does say that he'll "spare" her once he returns to the underworld. Despite this he hasn't ever broken out of his persona around her (the only person he has is Fuko) and while she knows he obviously isn't a demon she doesn't know the reason he pretends to be that way. Ayaka is quite fond of Izuku, and now it's for a much less shallow reason. Eliana Wainwright/Mako Yasusama Izuku and Eliana are in the same group of friends. Eliana considers Izuku weird and annoying as hell, but is nice to him in order to seem nice. Izuku doesn't have much of an opinion on her, but values their friendship. He believes her lie that she's a princess. Asoki Aiyoi Asoki and Izuku are in the same group of friends. Asoki strongly dislikes Izuku and wishes they weren't in the same group of friends. Most of the time Asoki tries to ignore Izuku. Like with Eliana, Izuku feels neutral towards Asoki but values their friendship, if you can call it a friendship. Fuko Kurosawa Fuko is one of Izuku's closest friends due to her kind and accepting nature. He's told her about how his whole demon thing is an act and how he has an illness and stuff. She is one of the only people other than family members and doctors that have seen Izuku without his makeup and contacts. In return Fuko has opened up about her own life. They're pretty much best friends. Aiichi Fumihiro Aiichi and Izuku interacted once. It had a lot of "you aren't really a ____, pathetic ______!" Obviously none of Aiichi and Izuku's interactions have been pleasant yet for some reason Izuku really admires Aiichi anyway. He thinks he's really cool and wishes to be more like him. The general student population Most students think Izuku is an annoying little prick and would pay to shoot him in the kneecaps. Most of the occult club members probably Because they like demons and stuff, the occult club completely believe that Izuku is a demon. They, especially Oka Ruto, really want him to join their club. They aren't exactly friends, but they're on pretty good terms. Trivia * He doesn't have many hobbies or talents and usually spends his time reading holed up in his room when he's not in school. * He tried to write down a concrete backstory for his persona once but it got too complicated and hard to remember so he scrapped it. The "demon who was turned into a human who will die when he's 18 and be a demon again" is always the basic thing but things like the reason he was turned into a human for example are always changing. * He got locked in a freezer once when he was 4. It was a very scary experience. * A few relatives of his attend Akademi, but they don't tell people about his disease because they just don't care about him at all and just prefer not to think about him. They probably haven't interacted since he was like 12 anyway. * He considered joining the Occult club once since he likes that stuff and it would probably keep up his appearance as a demon, but changed his mind after learning he'd have to dye his hair a different color. Category:AGirlWhoLikesFoxes's OCs Category:OCs __NOEDITSECTION__